


Funeral Funk

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [242]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the least he owes her and her memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral Funk

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 August 2016  
> Word Count: 364   
> Prompt: immense  
> Summary: It's the least he owes her and her memory.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x02 "Second Death." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was an interesting piece to write, given that I think it fits with canon Damien very well, especially early on in the series. I find it interesting when I can back and slip into canon after writing so much pre- and post-series fic in this project, especially given that I haven't watched most of the episodes since the day we learned of the cancellation. The details are getting fuzzy, which means a full series rewatch is definitely in order, but for now, I'll do what I can with my sketchy memory and the transcripts site.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

As much as he hates to admit it, Amani was right that he should pay his respects to Kelly and her family. Saying goodbye is another story entirely, and he knows better than to try to explain that to his best friend. So he grudgingly takes a shower and shaves, then pulls on a suit that feels more suffocating than anything else he's ever worn. It's not what Kelly would have wanted. None of this is what Kelly would have wanted, up to and including dying like she did. But she did, and now the rest of them have to deal with it and grieve and move on.

He's not entirely sure he'll ever fully accept her death and move on. Somehow that sinkhole taking her was his fault. He can't prove it, but his gut has never been wrong before when it's been important. How is he supposed to face Simone and Mrs. Baptiste and act like this was a tragic accident that no one could predict or prevent? Knowing that he's culpable somehow, but unable to prove it, stirs the acid in his gut and he has to take deep breaths to keep from barfing all over his suit and Amani's, too.

Arriving at the church, that acid sensation grows stronger, and he begs off going inside right away. He just needs a moment or two to calm his nerves and his stomach. Sit through the service, make his appearance at the wake, then head back home to strip off the corporate noose of a suit and lose himself in a six pack and some Chinese food. Just the kind of thing he, Kelly, and Amani used to do all the time. Comforted with that plan of attack, he takes a deep breath and steps into the church.

The uneasiness starts almost instantly, but he does his best to ignore it. He can do this for Kelly, can't he? Be there for her, knowing that she'd do the same for him. Even if this whole pomp and circumstance circus is exactly the opposite of what she'd want, he'll suffer through it for her.

It's the least he owes her and her memory.


End file.
